Marineford Arc
Marineford Arc Chapter:550 海軍本部:Kaigun Honbu (THE MARINE HEADQUARTERS) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_550 Noted marines called from all over the world, the elites of around one hundred thousand in all, await the time of final battle coming soon steadily. The troops looks from the port, at the very forefront, the ones who stand, are the danger five keeping the key of tide of the war, the "royal Shichibukai". The introduce of the lineup is written bravely in a tense with a style for war epics, in the present tense, ending a sentence with a noun. The speed fluctuation of narration is magnificent. Even so...the position of the "royal Shichibukai" is the very forefront...something windbreak or the wall for fire...poor the "royal Shichibukai", where is easy to fill vacancy. I think that the royal Shichibukai system is the core engine of One Piece operation system. ＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿(Otsuru)Government/Marine (Sengoku/Garp) ＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿(Doflamingo)　　｜　　　(Jinbe) (Shanks) Emperors --- Shichibukai --- Generation (Straw-hat) ＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿（Crocodile)　　　｜　　　(Kuma) ＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿(Iwa) Army (Dragon/anonymous) The very center of the power system, there is the authority of sword, "Hawk-eye" Mihawk, who states ”''Hereafter as long as you like, at this post the strongest, I await you!!” wondering around the world as he likes. This system is very convenient for the eye of typhoon, like Emperor and Bureaucracy system in Japan. The powers around it often change one after another, but the eye lasts long. In such total system situation, Mihawk stood with his sword on his back quietly as if nothing had happened, with a look as if he is 北面の武士:Hokumen no Bushi (the Imperial Palace Guards for the north side for the Retired Emperor). '''Chapter:551 「四皇"白ひげ"」:Yonkou Shiro-hige ([Four Emperors "White beard"」)' Mihawk seems to wonder "Why do you explain? The head is head." However, Sengoku speech boosts morale of the troops . They raise a loud and powerful war shout on the background, "ウオオオオオオォ!!!: UWOO OO OO OO OO OO oo!!!" It is active will to fight. During the war, this loud war shout continues to sounds on the background. On the other hand, opens the "Gates of Justice" with sound "ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ:GO GO GO GO GO GO GO". It echos "ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ:Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go" on the back of Captain Buggy. He sings famous Christmas hymn "(Joy to the world,) the Lord is come!" Then at the Marineford, "They're here!!!" and sounds noisy loud shout of surprise "ワァァアアアァァァ:Wa aa aa AA AA AA aa aa aa". The shout of "WAAA" line is essentially shown of passive irrepressible surprise and its tone color is depends on the the state of affairs. It is cry of fear, cry of ease, loud stir, shout of joy, shout of satisfaction and so on. If it grows more active/positive/simple/pure, then the laugh of "ワハハ:Wahaha". It is the very sound of "をかし:Wokashi". The sound of Wa/Wi/Wu/We/Wo is the firing tense emotion and subsequent vowel is the process of extinguishing. The above brave loud war shout active "UWOO" line and this noisy loud passive surprise "WAAA" line will be used by the tide of the war after this on the both side. When the White-beard Pirates Fleet ships appear from the sea bottom, the above deafening roar "GO GO" line also sounds. Besides, when White-beard himself stands on the masthead of his ship, it echos on the back of him with another roaring "ゴオォオォ:GOOO oo OO oo". This roaring "GOOO" line will echo on the back of the key characters by tide of the war after this. The roaring loud echo "GO GO" and "GOOO" on the back of the characters are very important sound effects during the war. Because they will take precedence over the loud war shout of 100,000 elites on the background handwriting sound effects. The sound of active "UWOO" line, passive "WAAA" line, pure "Wahaha" line are the voice of human beings. The sound of roaring "GO GO" line, roaring "GOOO" line, roaring "OOOO" line is natural beings sound and echo, such as the earthquake, the sea, the river, the wind, the sky, the dark clouds, the rain, the thunder, the forest, the mountain, the huge fire, the MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) and so on. They never sound in the human beings, except hearing with stethoscope in the clinic. They are the movement of extraordinary huge amount of energy. I sometimes think that the summit war should be opened on the moon by the natural beast members who echo this roaring....and they play Davy Back Fight to get back Ace under the sponsorship of Foxy the Silver Fox. There are seldom chances like this for Mihawk to join Davy Back Fight....I will accept the defeat of Mihawk by Foxy Noro-Noro beam. He can join the team by force. Chapter: 305 銀ギツネのフォクシー Gin Gitsune no Foxy (Foxy the Silver Fox) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_305 Chapter:552 エースと白ひげ: Ace to Shiro-hige (Ace and White beard) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_552 In the flashback, White-beard echoed ""GO GO" line and Ace echoed "GOOO" line. Ace's special skill "炎上網:Enjyou-mou ("Frame Out Net") sounds "ボオッ!!! (BoOOt)", and his courageous shout is "うォォああァアアア!!!: UwooAAaAAA!!!". It is mix of active "UWOO" line and passive "WAAA" line. His shout was same as Zoro and Luffy at the duel. It was the same initiation, rite of passage, "It is still early for you to die, kid" but White-beard said straight to Ace "Be my son!!!" ..... The fleet of White-beard shout powerful and strong loud "WOOO" line, and Marine side shout "WAAA" line. The seesaw match starts, then the earthquake sounds "ズズズズズズ!!!:ZU ZU ZU ZU ZU ZU!!! ". It is at the moment Mihawk got ready his sword on his shoulder and stepped forward to White-beard. At this moment, he had a fighting spirits to White-beard. He looks like a knight of the Round Table or Sanji to stand by a woman who cannot swim. They stand very front of the danger sea. It is long long heavy low-register sound something huge long like sea-dragons crawl up from the bottom of the sea. It lasts to reveal the true nature, Tsunami, "ゴオッ!!!: GOOOt!!!" The shout of "WOOO" line from the White-beard side and the cry of "WAAA" line from the Marine go up. At the very kick-off, the White-beard side press the Marine predominantly. They are so-called "イケイケドンドン:Ike-Ike Don-Don (the active ambitious drive with mixed powerful will of "WOOO" line and "DonDon(drum/bombard sound)" line fearing nothing)" in Japanese. The Marine side of force 100,000 awes the great presence of White-beard completely. Chapter:553 頂上決戦: Choujou Kessen (A final battle of the top) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_553 The awesome tough roaming of earthquake lasts to echo across the chapter on the back of White-beard. Jango and Fullbody cry out with fear "AAAAA～～～～～!!!" Doflamingo can't hide his thrill of joy "フッフッフッ:Fut Fut Fut" like a child fearing nothing on the merry‐go‐round. The big wave top sounds "ザザザザザザ…!!!: ZaZaZaZaZaZa...!!!" Then the first vanguard from the Marine side flies to stay the big waves, "ボボッ!!: BoBOt!!" It is similar of Ace's "Frame Out Net, BoOOt!!!" but double burst "B" to the both side of the waves. He releases "Ice Age" as if he starts the scooter engine in the city at ease. I like "Frame Out Net" and "Ice Age" very much. Sometimes I enjoy the match of them in the action game, and shout out "炎上網!!!" My Ace is still living in my heart. I loved him and still love him very much. I can call all special skill of Ace in perfect synchronization. Just quick, the first honor lance "Partisan" to the head of the enemy is shot from the first vanguard, Aokiji. But it is just a private honor greeting for the strongest man. His true mission is blockade of the sea in the bay. It also sounds "ズズズズズ・・・:ZU ZU ZU ZU ZU..." as if he drink out the randomness of the water. As soon as the mission completed, the bombardments rushes to sound from the both side "ドン!! ドドン!! ドドドン!!: Don!! DoDoDon!! DoDoDon!!". Then the All commanders of the White-beard and the Vice-Admirals of the headquarter go down on the ice ground face to face. Most of the Vice-Admirals are swordsmen who can cut the cannon balls sharp. Now the time to fight, Hawk-eye, the strongest swordsman! Show your authority and exhibition! to lead all swordsmen with your sword!! So his sword "Yoru" has already got ready "スタン・・・: Sutan..." as usual. But, the very at the moment to move, unfortunately beside him, Doflamingo the trickster stays to make fun of him............ Doflamingo never miss such good opportunity to make fun. as same as me. Doflamingo: ！　 フフフッ　何だ　やんのか　'お前' Fufufut. Nanda Yan noka Omae Fufufut. What's up? Are '''you' gonna do?'' .....poor Mihawk, who turns red with shame. It is a wolf whistle to tease him. Doflamingo and Mihawk are very close known with same misanga on their wrist. Doflamingo speaking with Mihawk at this time is very natural and friendly. At this time, he is not a Joker. nor the head of his family. nor the king of his country. He is just an ordinary man who enjoys talking his private friend in the off-time. I like this Doflamingo the best. Mihawk: 推し量るだけだ…　近くに見える Oshi Hakaru Dake da...　Chikaku ni Mieru I am just going to guess... あの男と'我々'*(と)の＜本当＞の＜距離＞を　*(と:to) is additional word by me. Ano Otoko to Ware-ware (to) no no wo <''TRUE DISTANCE> from us to that man we see close by.'' He is too easy to tease. to show a quick response just expected, shyness. He is very alike Zoro who is teased by Sanji after negative hollow. The words closed with <> are emphasis words with "・(middle-dot)" at its side in original Japanese text. This middle-dot emphasis way is rarely used in Japanese text. It is also rare in One Piece. Maybe because we have to show the reading of a Chinese character by printing kana at its side/above. The middle-dot emphasis way is sometimes used in the translations of European text such as Pascal, Baudelaire, Nietzsche, Kierkegaard, Feyerabend. They were poetic and used their own unique words. The words with middle-dot emphasis are usually meant more than they expressed. They always speak as they like with winking, "You know what I want to say." ....I'm sorry I don't know. The above sentence is also vague in original text. We can't fix the meaning of <''TRUE DISTANCE> which indicates '''from where to where, '''just because "(と:to)" is omitted. My translation is casual and actual at the case of complement with "(と:to)", but actually it is omitted in the original text, so I'm not sure what he wants to say. ... The sentence is written by grammatical inversion. In Japanese, ordinary (S->)O/C->V word order. But he speaks (S->)V. + additional O word order. It means that he answered "''I am just going to guess..." part for the present without delay. Then he thought what he wanted to say. It often happens daily busy conversation among the close relationship. Anyway, Mihawk says "we/us"", not "I/me" in the dialogue with Doflamingo. Mihawk rarely say "we/our/us", so it is a very important dialogue to think about his relationship and personality. As the dialogue with Shanks, it is like a man and a child. Mihawk speaking is no match for him. Shanks is a man who will not get off the train named a man. He is always a man even if he plays with Luffy or Mihawk. Shanks echoed "GO OO oo ..." when he saw "Hawk-eye", and "Hawk-eye" echoed "OO OO..." It is Shanks greeting. "Hawk-eye" answered his greeting using "貴様:Kisama ("you" saying hard, sharp, far)". It is the call for the enemy of Mihawk. It is usually used to call enemy in battle Manga wording. In old times, it was used among the army. In older times, it was used to show honorific respect in the letters among the warrior class. Today, we sometimes hear the police drama on TV. Doflamingo doesn't call him "Hawk-eye", but "お前:Omae ("you" saying soft, mild, close)". He can stop over at the station named Mihawk. They look like same young fellows or bad boys who enjoy their easy college life, to go shopping a car goods, to go watching a horse race, to go drinking, to go looking for girls, "Hey, look. She's good lookin and interested in you. Come on, try to speak", "I am just going to guess...''TRUE DISTANCE from us to that girl we see close by." Now Mihawk is one of them, under the passive "WAAA" line, with no echo of "Go oo" nor "oo oo". At the moment, both are ordinary men as if they are on the same boat to enjoy fishing. His slash sounds only "Don!!" On the contrary, on the back of White-beard, "oo oo oo oo" echos. And on the back of "Diamond" Jozu, echos "Go Go Go..." White-beard has a rough and bitter tongue. He often jeers loud at a younger man as a kid, even at the Admirals. He has a loud clear voice to talk to Ace. But He doesn't jeer at "Hawk-eye" as if he answers with "oo" line echo. Soon after that, Mihawk eye sparks with "!" Maybe, it is a kind of honor greeting from the strongest swordsman to the strongest man without a rude sound. It was just in case the first honor sword to the head of the enemy. The first honor attack with each arms ordinary has an effect to boost morale of allies. The lance of Aokiji worked well. It leaded "Ike-Ike Don-Don". But the sword of Mihawk only leads the babble of enemies ,"Hawk-eye!!!", "ざわっ!!: Zawat!!" ..... His first honor sword does not lead allies to boost morale.........In Japanese, it is called "Tera-through". But he himself doesn't seem to mind it, but "oo oo" echo from White-beard. He might whisper to Mihawk something rude mutely, keeping their public title honor, by private "oo oo" hot-line way, which let him to display his displeasure such as "Why are you here, sweet girl? You want to spoil the beauty? Go home and stay to slice something like a green onion. Gu-ra-ra-ra-ra!!!" （お嬢が何しに来やがった？ 別嬪が台無しになりてえか？　しおらしく家けえってネギでも刻んでやがれ　グララララ!!!） At an unguarded moment, next attack comes, the first honor arrow of Kizaru "八尺瓊勾玉:Yasakani no Magatama (the grand jewel or string of jewels; one of the three Imperial regalia in Japan)". It works well for the Giant Squad, "Yes Sir!!!!" Mihawk slice was the long assist centering to Kizaru, the right side back. After that, he will apply himself to keep White-beard to stay the very center of the battle field. White-beard must guard his mother-ship and himself against the long sword with natural echo. Sengoku strategy is 中飛車:Naka-bisya (Central Rook) or Catenaccio to gain time. He need not to go troops attack wide, but keep Ace tight, the potential King never to lose until execution. He assigned Mihawk to keep the center line and to stay White-beard at the central point to do nothing. Sengoku himself should keep the goal to stay Ace still. Garp is his family and should be watched unfortunately. He should handle two legend, moreover he should give total direction. Three Admirals had their own tactics and units to progress total plan. He needed the one who can keep White-beard by man-to-man defense. If Kuma was still a man, he might be assigned but he was a lab-created weapon. He was not sure Kuma could echo natural sound as it was before. Hancock was not sure to join. Doflamingo should not follow his order. They were tricky for planing. One will pray to "Hawk-eye" in extremity. At least he has a huge range to cover and fire with his natural sound and sword. If he would stand still at the initial point, Sengoku or Garp could watch over him near under their eyes. He has already his own title, so he need not to go ahead diligently to get honor. Mihawk is obedient for the asking. He usually answers quickly without thinking enough. He once replies something and then starts to think. First attack only. Blank shot enough. Show your range. Then just stay to watch White-beard. Do nothing. or my troops cannot move, too. Anyway do nothing. Stay still at the initial point. You, listen to me! By the way, the Snake Princess decided to join at last. She told us she was afraid of the battle among the rude and rough men of the outside sea. She is a woman.....although called "Pirate Empress". So, this is the final paper of the line-up of the Shichibukai. DON!!! So Doflamingo teased him, "''Are you gonna do obediently, as you're told by the professor Sengoku?" So Mihawk explained it is my own free will!!!!! I can't believe how simple he is... He is like Sanji driven hard by Nami, Chopper the ship-keeper on the altar, Buggy the ally of White-beard. He is treated as 重宝: Chou-hou (handy utility), rather than 重用:Chou-you(promotion to responsible post with respect) or 重鎮:Juu-chin (authority). His flexibility works more effectively in passive mode than in active mode to cover the king. He is an useful interceptor hard to close in. His few close-up in the monitor is the evidence of his effective defensive work. The camera ordinary chase the ball scramble. So see you again. Mihawk, at the emergency. Chapter:554 大将赤犬: Taishou Akainu (Admiral Akainu) ''' http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_554 Marco the Phoenix, sounds himself "ボボボボォ・・・: BoBoBoBoo..." It lasts while he is flying to fire. He sounds as burning itself. What fluent elegant lines. beautiful burning. '''First Stage: 陣取り: Jin-tori (spacing) White-beard <- Aokiji The captains | Vice Adminals White-beard <- Mihawk ______Joze | White-beard <- Kizaru _____Marco | The Impatient Three. The Fidgety Three. I want to watch such a comical movie. The motto of the Marine is "率先垂範:Sossen Suihan (example by leadership)" or "Leap before you look" or "canary in a coal mine". The Spacing Three pushed and pushed to stay White-beard at the mid-field central. He is the strongest man who leads his family using his own initiative to take the vanguard himself. So he has no old wound on the back. "I'll match you!", "Be my son!", "Follow me, my sons!" He was not a pirate king, but a leader of the new world. Admiral Kizaru himself also lures to confirm the main force of the enemy, "Giant Squad!! Cover the sky, toooo!!" Kizaru face goes well with "toooo". His special skill "Yasakani no Magatama" sounds "ピュンピュンピュピュン: Pyun Pyun Pyu Pyun!!!" It is alacrity and jaunty rhythm. It really suits his sexy lips well. The vanguard Three are the sons of White-beard age. The summit war is the irreconcilable conflict between the sons of the White-bread age, brothers quarrel. Kizaru walks "スタ・・スタ・・・:Suta..Suta..." after the fight against Marco. 黄猿:Kizaru (literally yellow monkey) is 剽軽:Hyou-kin (facetious, funny) and 軽妙:Kei-myou (lightly, wittily). He is one of the rare character who has a walking mimetic word. This mimetic is also cute, light, and comical. It is suits him very much. "Suta..Suta" walking means briskly, smoothly, swiftly without a hindrance as if nothing had happened. To the beginning, a man is who has no walking mimetic word...because 2 * 2 mora mimetic word is ordinary applied funny comical rhythmical happenings. Kizaru is very like him, The Fidgety Three. Maybe Aokiji walking mimetic word is "ぶらぶら:Bura-Bura (lazily, idly, aimlessly)" During Suta-Suta walking, Diamond Jozu echos his big roaring "Zu Zu Zu... Go Go Go Go...GO OO OO..." with huge ice berg. The one who will intercept it is Admiral Akainu. He has various sounds such as "ボコボコ:Boko-Boko", "シュー・・・:Shu---...", "Go Go Go Go oo...", "バリバリバリ:Bari-Bari-Bari", "Bo Bo oo...", "DOoon!!", "ジュワッ!!!", "Shu～～～～・・・!!", "Zu Zu Zu...", "ヒュルルルルル・・・:Hyu-ru-ru-ru-ru-ru...", "ドゴォ・・ン!!: DoGooo..n!!", "Dokaan!!", "Bokaan!!", "Doon!", "Bowut!!", "バキバキバキ・・・!!: Baki Baki Baki...!!", "Go Go Go Go Go.." Akainu is on parade of terrible sounds. He is a man of destruction. At this point, the people watching the monitors appear, ".........It is like watching the end of the world". Japan islands are full of volcano. The last boss monster "八岐大蛇:Yamata no Orochi (eight-headed, eight-tailed serpent in Japanese mythology climax" is like eruption of the volcano. It is also the holly fire which can forge the holly sword "天叢雲剣:Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi (heavenly gathering of clouds sword; one of the three Imperial regalia)". The original sword was dedicated to 伊勢神宮:Ise-jinguu(Ise Grand Shrine). "Ama no Murakumo" is one of special skill of Kizaru. I think about Usopp Maxim "afro makes a champion or a champion has afro". A devil-flute makes a devil-man or a devil-man eats a devil-flute. Even if an ordinary man eats a devil-flute, he will soon be ruined by its power without capacity to accept and control it. By the way, Vise Admiral Doberman looks up to admire, "This is huge!! He is beyond out common sense about the giants....!!" when the Little Oars Jr. is coming "Go Go Go oo oo oo...!!!". It is funny to hear such a verbal expression, "common sense". He still has "common sense"...Otsuru beside him seems to give up "common sense". She is a washing dictionary. The tactics of Mihawk relaxation may her suggestion. He stays still beside Hancock. Moreover now Doflamingo is away from him! It is the big chance to speak to Hancock! However, if my memory is correct, he released his slice very in the center. Hancock heard the announce of Sengoku turning her face left, and Mihawk gave a glance left. Now they two are away from other three...it means that Hancock is moving to the left step by step? and Mihawk follows her step by step? Chapter:555 オーズと笠: Oars to Kasa (Oars and the Bamboo Hat) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_555 The map shows that Shichibukai is now positioning left a little at one o'clock...Bisides, Hancock has gone down to counter the enemies....I'm left alone? Chapter:556 正義は勝つ: Seigi wa Katsu (Justice Will Prevail!!) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_556 Mihawk is losing concentration...White-beard counters the Giant Ronse by one blow. "Otsuru-san, we'll carry out the plan", "Good timing." They seems to know the duration of concentration....three chapters only. But it is enough to prepare the operation. Den-Den-calls may be scrambled. They carry out their plan steadily and promptly. The histological power of the Marine let White-beard being irritated. ”Gu-ra-ra-ra. He has something to trap............!?” Go Go oo n..."Resourceful general, Sengoku the Buddha...!!!" Sengoku echos "Go Go Go Go...". The confrontation between White-beard and Sengoku starts. Then, Garp step up "カツン　カツン...:Katsun Katsun..." It is painful sound like a second hand of the clock. Even Garp the hero of the Marine cannot stop the time. cannot date back. "...Fun." He snuffle his tear, "I'd done if I would!!!" He has a same habit, "...Fun." Second Stage: 中飛車:Naka-bisya (Central Rook) or Catenaccio Pirates -> Atmos(buffalo)Marco(Phoenix) <----> Giants<-(light of three holly items)Kizaru Pirates -> Oars Jr.(Land dragging) <------------> (wire/mastermind/weapon)Shichibukai ____ the spade Pirates -> White-beard(swing) < => (cross)Hawk-eye(sword) <- (brow)Garp <-(Buddha)Sengoku Pirates ->__________________Captains <---> (lock)Hancock(snake) <- (wash)Otsuru Pirates ->_________Vista(double sword) <---> (swords)Vise admirals Whitey Bay(Ice Witch) -> Jozu(Diamond) <---> (heat)bombardments <-(freeze)Aokiji *Akainu is setting rumor. His first attack is doing something on the way. The critical center line(< >) of the Marine is ３枚ガチ固め:3mai-Gachi-Gatame(triple hard hold) against White-beard. Hawk-eye is like Usopp with お守り:Omamori (holly amulets) and お守り:Omori(guard/keeper/sitter). He is like a gateway compatible with the protocols of natural echo and devil-flutes or a device something such as relay, switch, timer, controller, antena, booster. He is also a vampire Dracule milking resource. Sengoku is the host. Garp is buffer and backup resource of Sengoku/Hawk-eye. Hawk-eye himself is in stealth mode without natural echo. Once White-beard echoed to provoke him into anger. Hawk-eye took off the cover of eye, but he didn't echo back. At this system, Hawk-eye is the bottle neck of the critical center line. He should stand up to DoS attack from White-beard in the natural echo network at least during Akainu setting absent. Sengoku should keep the Marinefowd from destruction. If White-beard and Akainu will crush squarely, then it will disappear in the map. It will cascade down with synergistic effect. It is the worst end of the war. It is better White-beard and Hawk-eye will cancel each other. and it is the best the both will go out on this occasion. Hawk-eye at the war has double face, a human sacrifice to pray and Mont Blanc to cut in old Jaya. While he is sacrifice, he stayed still in front of White-beard. White-beard should get back Ace and quick send back his sons to home. They has no reason to fight the Marine except recovering Ace the spade. Without the spade, they cannot reclaim the wilderness of the new world. Even if White-beard will be sick to die on the field. his ship Moby Dick will certainly send his sons into the new world like Going Merry. He should want to keep the mobile land of his family. He should care two hostage locked. The worst end for White-beard is own goal wired by Doflamingo. He himself will kill Ace. The total score of the epic poetry is the three steps 序破急:Jyo-Ha-Kyu (artistic modulations in traditional Japanese performances; the concept of introduction, development, and climax.) Third Stage: 鯨追込漁 (''whale'' drive fishing'')' Pacifists-> [ Pirates -> White-beard Pirates on the Moby Dick <- Squard ] <- Akainu <- Sengoku Ace When the third stage opens, Mihawk and Garp are released from their address. Mihawk was 黒子:Kuroko (a stagehand dressed in black who assists the actors in various ways during the performance). Garp was a prompter on the second stage. At that time, unidentified flying objects are coming down like frogs from the sky abruptly. '''Chapter:557 ルフィーと白ひげ: Luffy to Shirohige (Luffy and White-beard)' http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_557 The prisoners listens the Den-Den-call "どよどよ:Doyo-Doyo". The audience is watching the monitor "どよよっ!!!" They are どよめき:Doyo-meki (loud reverberating sound from the people with surprise, curiosity) Then the people make ざわめき:Zawa-meki (buzz noise with doubt, distrust, antipathy, discontent, breaking the mood ), "Zawa-Zawa" Luffy and Buggy have both sound. "He is a man never lack of news..." Mihawk happens to take part in Doyo-meki, "Straw-hat........." .........one of them, mihawk, who loves news, often forgets own publicity....he looks up famous popular "Straw-hat" in the paper to show his nostrils.....he might complete to collect all wanted posters...and compete with Otsuru in memorizing them. Mihawk is as same as Coby who shouts, "Look! Helmeppo-san!! Just as I expected...he is amazing!!" with thrilling excitement "ゾクゾクッ!!: Zoku-Zokut!!" He is also one of them....maybe soon he will be assigned a Mihawk-sitter during Otsuru absence. The best combination. He will be the only one who calls "Mihawk-san".....! One more candidate! "Smoker-san!! Look!" Tashigi is the best to compete in memorizing noted swords! While they are looking away and I am thinking the best resource matching, Sir Crocodile attacks simple and sharp ”ギラッ!!!: Girat!!!", "GOOO!!" ”ギラッ!!!: Girat!!!" is a mimetic word of strong ambitious or sharp and strong glare like a hawk as if it can kill a person obstructive.... Unfortunately, I'v never seen ”ギラッ!!!: Girat!!!" of Mihawk...far from it, "キラッ!: Kirat!" with some curiosity......failing to live up to his nickname, Hawk-eye. While I think about legitimacy of his nickname, Luffy is talking with White-beard. Luffy in these case is very alike Shanks. They are "押しが強い:Oshi ga Tsuyoi (Literally pushing is strong; assertive, confident, influential, assurance in the conversation)". They insist what they want to say quick, strong, straight and make the opponents hold their tongue. They rarely ask a question to make sure other's will, idea, thought, feeling, status, situation and so on. So Luffy often fights his party members from his misunderstanding. Shanks will not fight his party members any more, just hangs up Den-Den-Call, "Ha-ha-ha. No, thank you." Kizaru got very angry at Luffy "Go Go Go Go..." closing eyes. Chapter:558 弟: Otouto (Brother) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_558 Be that as it may, Luffy is tremendous speed carrying out his own words. Kizaru still bears Luffy a grudge over that matter to memorize and call him first name, "Straw-hat Luffy". But, Ivankov brushes him away, "バチョーン!: Bacho--n!" "Thank you Iwa-chan!!!" Ivankov,"Go Go oo...!!" Kuma, "KO OO OO…!!" Moria "GO GO GO GO GO GO GO" After running Luffy, natural roaring starts to echo and echo. "GO AWAY!! LUFFY～～～～～～!!!" at last, even locked Ace echos ”GOOot!!" "I AM YOUR BROTHER!!!!" Luffy shouts and echos "OO OO OO OO OO". Now they all natural beast..."What are you doing? Do not let only one rookie influence on our tide!!!" in the chaos. "He is the son of revolutionary Doragon!!!" so what? so what Sengoku? "Now no wonder" after such noisy echo......too noisy....too noisy for me....He lost his eye shadow, to cover his sonar eyes. He starts to lose control his blinders. Chapter:559 天命: Tenmei (destiny) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_559 Ace opens his eyes "パチッ:pachit" He decides himself to see now here in the every events. Here and there, natural roaring echos and echos. Now no one will keep own brutal nature. "I won't leave you be. I'v never feel such angry like this. I decide to feed the beasts with minced you" GO GO GO GO "It's sure Kuja's haki...!!" Now, Hancock is one of the angry natural beast who roars "GO GO GO GO". Chapter:560 インペルダウンの囚人達: Impel Down no Shujin tachi (The Prisoners of Impel Down) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_560 "No way! 'Pirate Emperess' was beaten!!?", "'鯖折り'だ!!:Saba-Ori da!!" 'ぶち噛まし'からの'鯖折り'!!!: Buchi-Kamashi kara no Saba-Ori!!! (It was bear hug!! Striking the face and then bear hug!!!)" They are Sumo techniques. Saba-Ori is literally mackerel-break. A mackerel is weak to keep freshness, so the fishermen break its head letting out blood. It is a danger winning trick to hold on and push the opponent down with catching his belt. 相撲:Sumo (Sumo wrestling) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sumo 四十八手:Shijuu Hatte (48 winning tricks of Sumo) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%9B%9B%E5%8D%81%E5%85%AB%E6%89%8B Anyway, Luffy's advance is dreadful. It is like Total football. Luffy is like Flying Dutchman. Total Football https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Total_Football Johan Cruyff https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johan_Cruyff Kizaru -> Kuma -> Hina -> Moria -> Giant -> Tashigi -> Smoker -> Kuma again. ____Ivankov______________Jinbe__________Hancock__________Ivankov and Kamas "Sorry to ask Red-hear...I will not keep this power..." Finally, the sweeper at the end of the line, decides to cover the eye of the vortex as a Libero. Luffy: "Hawk-eye!!!" Mihawk: さて　運命'よ'・・・ Sate　Unmei yo・・・ Now. '''Dear' the fates...'' あの次世代の　申し子の命 Ano Jisedai no Moushigo no Inoch ''That life of the child of the next generation'' ここまで'か' is up to here? Koko made ka あるいは・・・ Aruiwa・・・ '''''Or... この黒刀から　どう逃がす・・・・・・・・・!!! Kono Kokutou kara Dou Nigasu・・・・・・・・・!!! How do you allow it to escape from '''this' black sword.........!!?'' The feature of his poetic speaking is invocation "ほげほげ'よ': Hoge-hoge YO (Dear X)". He sends a poetic love letter to X before turning his active phase. He is like a psychic maiden rather than a physical swordsman. A sword is one of the powerful holly media to ask deities in Shintoism. He calls "Dear X" without constancy at random. The contrast of あの:ano(that) / この:kono(this) is also poetic perspective. He loves Ano/Kono. The query of か':ka(?) 'あるいは:aruiwa(or) / はたまた:hatamata(or) are hackneyed expression of Mukashi-Wotoko. He likes to ask two selections with contrariety, to be or not to be. He is a man of binary. 1 or 0. All or nothing. One more character who behaves as Mihawk does is new Admiral Fujitora. He asks randomness of the dice in gambling. 1 or else. Fujitora has a room for negotiation of the rule such as fixing line 12/3456, 123/456. But Mihawk has no room as if it is a natural low. He asks "that or this" in a tone which do not admit of a reply like "Enten-Eller" of Kierkegaard. Either/Or https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Either/Or Søren Kierkegaard https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%B8ren_Kierkegaard In Shintoism, singing and dancing, gambling, wrestling, they are おもてなし:o-mo-te-na-si (reception) for deities in the shrine. So, Mihawk sings before opening his sword dance with Luffy. It is 序破急の序:Jo-Ha-Kyu no Jo (Introduction of Three Step Modulations). Now starts the next development step. [[Chapter:561 ルフィー vs. ミホーク|'Chapter:561 ルフィー vs. ミホーク']]' (Luffy vs. Mihawk)' http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_561 Top: Translation Home: Mihawk in Japanese WikiCategory:Translation